Table Manners
by CarvingKnife
Summary: Renji wakes up one morning just wanting to touch his beloved captain. When he is instead forced to attend a breakfast meeting with one of the Kuchiki elders, he decides to take part in a little mischief. ByaRen.


**A/N: Well, hello there. Long time, no see. I am deeply sorry for not "getting back into the swing of things" as I had previously mentioned I was going to do. It's not that I don't have time to write, I just choose to occupy my spare time with many, less constructive things. Silly me. Anywho, I completed this pretty much to prove that I'm still alive and hopefully force myself back into writing. Enjoy! Feel free to review, after all, I do love them so very much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. Tite Kubo does. I just toy with the characters a bit. **

"Mmm. . . Byakuya. . ." Renji whispered softly, rolling his head to the side and exposing the tender flesh of his throat. The Kuchiki noble leaned in to run a pink tongue down the redhead's neck, stopping to sink his teeth into the junction to Renji's shoulder.

A feral growl vibrated in the fiery lieutenant's throat as he pulled Byakuya closer to taste those soft lips, relishing the feel of the other's teasing tongue.

"Renji," Byakuya murmured, pulling away for just a moment before being devoured once more. The raven-haired captain gave in to Renji's rough advances for a while before pushing him away again.

"Renji," Byakuya said, a warning in his voice. The volatile shinigami paused, confused by the reprimand.

"What's wrong?" Renji questioned, running his hands up and down Byakuya's arms.

"Renji," Byakuya replied in a demanding tone, "Wake up."

"Wait, what?"

"Wake up. Now."

* * *

><p>Renji flinched, opening his tired eyes and looking around in bewilderment as he felt the soft touches of his captain disappear back into the fog of delirious reverie. Glancing to his left, the lieutenant realized that the other side of the bed was cold and empty.<p>

"So, it was just a dream," Renji sighed, turning over to bury his face into the pillows.

"Are you even listening to me, Abarai?" a steely voice questioned, causing Renji to sweep one lazy eye towards the pale man standing across the room, getting ready for the day.

"What was that, Byakuya?"

The stoic noble frowned. He really hated repeating himself. "I said that you need to get up now. We are going to meet with an elder for breakfast to discuss. . ." Byakuya paused as he felt muscular arms embrace him from behind, calloused fingers pushing fabric aside. "Renji, now is not the time for such activities."

"C'mon, Taichou," the tattooed man implored. "It's not gonna hurt anyone. Just let me touch you."

"No," Byakuya said with finality, pushing Renji's searching hands aside. "We are to meet with an elder for breakfast. This is important. It concerns our relationship."

"Are ya really that worried that the elders'll disapprove?" the younger man chuckled. "Don't worry. It's me we're talkin' about."

"That," the lithe captain said, shaking his head, "Is precisely what I am worried about. Now, sit. We need to do something with your hair."

* * *

><p>"Lord Kuchiki, Abarai Fukutaichou?" a female voice sounded from the hallway, following a light knock on the door. "Your guest is waiting for you in the garden."<p>

"Thank you," Byakuya answered, pushing his lover's devilish hands away once more to finish weaving strands of raven hair into his kenseikan. "Inform him that we will be there momentarily."

"Yes, sir."

"Renji, I must request that you try to control yourself this morning," the thin noble chastised as soon as he heard his servants footsteps in the hallway.

"What do ya mean?" Renji replied, trying his hardest to look innocent, but only succeeding to produce a lecherous sneer. Shaking his head, Byakuya leaned in to place a soft kiss on the crimson-haired shinigami's lips.

"Behave yourself," he said before pulling open the door leading to the gardens.

* * *

><p>Byakuya didn't know if he was more surprised by the fact that it wasn't one of the elders that waited patiently in the Kuchiki garden, or by the fact that it was, instead, his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. Of course you wouldn't realize it by looking at him. Renji on the other hand, make a show of cocking his head to the side in a puzzled stare.<p>

"Grandfather?" the bewildered Kuchiki queried, bowing in greeting. "I was not aware that it would be you critiquing my relationship with Renji."

"I have convinced the elders that it would be best if I passed judgment myself, given that I look at things with a critical eye," Ginrei replied, nodding first at his grandson, then at the slack-jawed lieutenant.

After both sixth-division shinigami had seated themselves and their breakfast was brought in to them by the same female servant from before, Ginrei began his questioning.

It started out with basic questions about Renji's rank and abilities. Byakuya had no qualms with mentioning the various achievements of the man beside him, allowing Renji himself to add a few words here or there. When they began to speak of the redhead's bankai, the elder Kuchiki noted a slight proud glimmer that flashed through Byakuya's eyes.

_This __is __going __well,_ the dark-eyed noble thought as his grandfather continued his questions, Renji explaining to him how they worked well together both on and off the battlefield.

Suddenly, Byakuya felt a weight rest dangerously high on his thigh beneath the table. Flicking his eyes discretely in Renji's direction, he realized that his wild lover was making no indication that he was aware of his own hand now running up and down Byakuya's leg.

Without drawing attention to himself, the noble captain pushed Renji's hand away, only for it to jump back up to caress his inner thigh.

"Byakuya?" a gruff voice drew his attention away from the hand close to molesting him at the breakfast table.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Ginrei inquired, calmly taking a sip from his tea. "You look rather distracted."

"No, I am fine," Byakuya responded, trying to ignore the exploring fingers currently rubbing circles into the tender flesh of his inner thigh.

The white-haired Kuchiki nodded and continued the interview. All the while, Renji's sinful hand was making concentration very difficult for his beloved captain.

"Well, I believe that I have enough information," the former captain stated after some time, standing quietly to signify that he was ready to leave.

"Very well, Grandfather," Byakuya said in a forcibly calm voice, standing and swiftly switching into a bow. "I regret that I cannot escort you to the exit, but Renji and I have a few things that need our immediate attention."

"Yeah," the wild shinigami chuckled with a wide grin, making sure to bow deeply in respect, before turning to fix his captain with a wicked smile.

"Of course, I can see myself out," the elder man answered.

After a quick goodbye, Byakuya lead Renji back to the master bedroom, not once letting his unruffled façade break until they had closed themselves into the room.

The tanned shinigami was surprised to feel thin hands take hold of the front of his shihakusho before slamming him against the wall, Byakuya's eyes flashing with some unreadable emotion. Was he really that angry?

"Abarai, that was uncouth and disrespectful," the smaller man declared, pale fingers digging into the flesh of Renji's chest. "Did no one ever teach you proper table manners, or was it your plan to see how far you could take such an act?"

"I'm sorry, Taichou," the fiery lieutenant murmured. "I didn' mean any harm."

"I think," Byakuya spoke low, tearing at Renji's shihakusho and lightly dragging his nails down tattooed skin, "That you need to be punished for such disrespect."

"Yeah?" Renji smirked in realization, biting back a low moan. "I will accept any punishment that you see fit."

"That is good, Abarai, for I do not think you will be able to walk by the time that I am finished with you."

Renji let out a load laugh that was instantly silenced by the force of Byakuya's lips hungrily colliding with his own.

* * *

><p>"Sir? Would you like me to escort you to the exit?" the small, female servant asked, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.<p>

"Ah, no thank you, Fuu. As I said before, I can see myself out," Ginrei replied light-heartedly.

"Um. . . Sir? If you don't mind me asking. . ."

"Do not be afraid to speak freely in front of me, I am far more understanding than one would think," the Kuchiki man spoke warmly, motioning for the slight woman to walk with him.

"Well," Fuu began, falling in step beside the wise man, "Is there any chance that Renji will not be accepted as a part of Lord Kuchiki's life? Will he be forced to leave?"

"Of course not," Ginrei chuckled. "That Rukongai boy reminds me of Byakuya when he was younger. Volatile and rebellious."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I do not know for sure, but I believe that those attributes are met with a strong will and determination. Byakuya might just need someone like that to break through to him."

With that, Ginrei took his leave, speaking only a few more words that touched the small servant's heart before finally departing.

"As long as he can love again, I give them my blessing. My only wish is for my grandson to be happy."


End file.
